Astro Boy
Summary Astro Boy, is the main character in the Astro Boy series. He is a 13-year old in the TV series and a 14-year old in the film. He was created to replace the deceased son Of Dr. Bill Tenma Toby who was killed in a tragic car accident.(Depending on which version) Dr. Tenma was filled with grief with the sudden death of his son, so he made a robot version of Toby made exactly like him and implanted Toby's memory in him. He was given the nickname Astro Boy, and soon became a hero of Metro city. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | 7-B | 5-B | 7-B | 6-B | 6-B | 8-A | 8-A Name: Astro Boy Origin: Astro Boy Gender: Male Age: 13-14 Classification: Robot Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman physical charasteristics, energy absorption and manipulation, can time travel, omnidirectional barriers, scanners to detect blueprints and structural points, resistance to immense cold and EMPs, immunity to soul manipulation and mind manipulation, flight, can breath underwater, has a quick working electronic brain. [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:]] Country Level '''(Comparable to beings on Robot Unicorn's level or higher) | '''City Level | Small Planet Level '(On par with Atlas who threw his electric saber with enough kinetic energy to block the Anti-Proton Cannon) | '''Small City Level '(His charges and luminosity can yield this much) | 'Small Country Level '(Destroyed a satellite causing a large explosion as it fell inside of earth's atmosphere) | 'Large Country Level+ '(Defeated Death Mask who heated the earth to temperatures comparable to Mars/Venus in a canonical bad ending) | 'Multi-City Block Level '(Comparable to the Peacekeeper) | '''Multi-City Block Level+ Speed: Relativistic+ - FTL (Comparable to Zolomon, "blitzed" the Roboids, much faster than the Robot Unicorn) | FTL+ (Outsped a missile that flew to the sun at several times the speed of light) | ~Lightspeed '(Comparable to Atlas who dodged EM beams, managed to outspeed the Anti-Proton Cannon and fly to Venus at the beginning of the series) | '''FTL '(Flew this fast around the earth for fun) | 'Hypersonic '(Can fly to low earth orbit in short time frames) | 'FTL '(Flew from the sun to earth in a matter of a few minutes) | '''Hypersonic (Flew to Metro City from a few kilometers away in seconds) | Massively Hypersonic '(Flew to outer space in seconds) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:]] Class G+ '(slowed down the descent of Metro City) 'Striking Strength: Class XJ '(Can produce enough Kinetic energy to rival Atlas' sword) 'Durability: Country Level '''(Comparable to beings on Robot Unicorn's level or higher) | '''City Level | Small Planet Level '(Tanked hits from Atlas who threw his electric saber with enough kinetic energy to block the Anti-Proton Cannon) | '''Small City Level '(His charges and luminosity can yield this much) | 'Small Country Level '| 'Large Country Level+ '(Tanked hits from Death Mask who heated the earth to temperatures comparable to Mars/Venus in a canonical bad ending) | 'Multi-City Block Level '(Comparable to the Peacekeeper) | '''Multi-City Block Level+ Stamina: Limitless, due to being a robot. Range: Unknown Intelligence: High Weaknesses: 'Unknown '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' ''- Eyes double as search light'' ''- Ears are 100 times as sensitive than a humans'' ''- Can translate 60 languages'' ''- Arm cannons'' ''- Finger Lasers'' ''- Machine guns that fire from his butt'' ''- Can spin around to create barriers that block projectiles'' '''Key: Original manga + Astro Cat | 1960's | 1980's | 2003 | 2004 | Omega Factor | 2009 | 2014 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Categories Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Robots Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Iconic Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8